


Billy's Birthday--Again

by pippinmctaggart



Series: Billy's Birthday Fics [2]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, bit of dialect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-28
Updated: 2005-08-28
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippinmctaggart/pseuds/pippinmctaggart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy's birthday rolls around again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Billy's Birthday--Again

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is--the annual fic celebrating Billy's birthday. Last year's was longer, but this year's has pr0n. :P  
> Thanks to [](http://elmathelas.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://elmathelas.livejournal.com/)**elmathelas** for the lightning-quick beta.

 

Despite his fatigue, Dom woke instantly at the rattle of a key in the door. It was the first time he'd been here in the Glasgow flat they shared--he and Billy only used it when they were in town--in six months, and  he hadn't seen Billy in two. He glanced at the bedside clock: three-thirty in the morning. At that hour, Billy was either stone-cold sober, or pissed as a newt. Dom listened with anticipation as the door was shut with a loud click. He heard Billy muttering to himself, but that was no clue--silly bugger did that all the time, sozzled or not.

"Fuckity fuck," Billy said clearly but without heat. "Sodding shoes in the way." There was the sound of Dom's three pairs of shoes being kicked unceremoniously to the side. "Wanker's left his fucking shoes here again." There was complete silence for a full five seconds, and then-- "Wha'?"

Dom grinned, fighting the urge to laugh out loud. Billy was definitely trolleyed. He waited as footsteps hurried unevenly down the hall, and propped himself up on the bed a bit so he could fold his arms over his chest.

The door swung open to reveal Billy, his jacket still hanging from one hand, looking utterly gobsmacked.

"And just where the hell have you been?" Dom demanded. "Do you know what time it is?"

Billy stared. "D-Dom?"

"Were you expecting someone else?"

"You're--you're in Hawaii," Billy said stupidly, clinging to a detail that up until two minutes ago he'd _known_ to be true.

"Really? How odd. I could've sworn I just spent an entire day getting here."

"Dom."

"Billy." Dom couldn't hold it in anymore and he smiled, his face splitting into a wide grin as realization visibly seeped into Billy's lagered brain.

"Dom!" He lit up from within and launched himself on the bed, jacket dropped heedlessly on the floor.

Laughing, Dom caught at Billy before he could either topple off the bed or misjudge his strength and drive Dom right through the headboard as he tried to tackle him.

"Dom," Billy said, lips and fingers and eyes travelling over Dom's face, neck, shoulders. "Dom, you're here. What th' fuck're ye doing here? Did ye know you're here, Dom? Did ye? I'm so glad you're here. Dom--"

"Hullo, Bills," Dom said fondly, tipping his head back as Billy licked the sensitive underside of his jaw.

"How long've ye been here?" Billy asked against the stubbly skin high on Dom's throat. "How'd ye get--why're--Dom--"

"I climbed into bed about five hours ago."

"Why th' fuck didn't ye ring me?" he demanded, nipping at Dom's ear. "I would've come home--would've picked ye up--"

Dom put his hands on either side of Billy's face and held him still. "I knew you'd be out with your mates having fun. Besides, I needed a kip before being molested by you."

"Dom--" Billy said yet again, as if he couldn't get enough of the sound of the name on his tongue. He suddenly wrapped both arms around Dom's bare shoulders and squeezed desperately tightly.

"Hi, Bills," Dom whispered, hugging him back just as fiercely. "Missed you, y' silly tit."

"God, Dom, I'm so glad you're here. So fucking glad." Billy's voice was muffled against the pillow behind Dom's head.

"Me too. Happy birthday, love," Dom smiled.

Billy sat up. "Did ye come all this way just for my birthday? You're mad."

"No, I'm not. I had to deliver your prezzie in person."

"My prezzie?" Billy brightened again. "What is it? Why'd ye have tae--"

"Go get ready for bed, first." Dom gently shooed him away. "And don't forget to brush your teeth, I can taste your birthday cigarettes."

"I'm sorry." Billy looked vaguely guilty. "Know you're trying tae quit. I wouldn't've, if I'd known--"

"Doesn't matter." Dom flapped his hands. "Go!"

Billy hurried out, stumbling against the door frame on his way. When he came padding back a few minutes later he'd already shed his clothes, his face was pink from its quick scrubbing, and Dom could smell the mint mouthwash from halfway across the room. "Dom!" he exclaimed, pleased--as if he hadn't been entirely sure the figure in his bed wasn't a drunken hallucination.

"Billy!" Dom imitated him, teasing. He held out his hand, waited until Billy crossed the room and stood by the bed, linking their fingers together. "Did you have a good birthday night out with your mates?" he asked, rubbing his thumb back and forth across the back of Billy's hand.

"Yeah. They got me blootered," Billy whispered loudly, as if imparting a secret.

"On what? Martinis, like last year?" Dom grinned.

He shook his head. "No. No martinis, no kilt, no dancing, no penguins. That's only with my Dom. They bought me whisky. Six different kinds." He hiccupped.

Dom looked up at him, one eyebrow raised. "Just how trousered are you?"

"Only mostly. Dom. Dom Dom Dom Dom lovely Dom, wonderful Dom!" Billy suddenly sang loudly, and sat heavily on the bed.

"I do not want to know what brought the Spam song to your head," Dom said repressively, and then laughed. "You're completely bollocksed, aren't you?"

Billy bit his lip and looked at the ceiling, one eye squinting. "Yeah."

Dom began to laugh. "Yeah. Well, there goes your birthday present."

"What?" Billy protested, returning his gaze to Dom, and then focusing. "I want my prezzie. Please?"

"I don't think you're in any shape, Bills."

"Try me," he challenged. "Go on, gimme my prezzie, we'll see who's in any shape."

Snickering, Dom threw back the sheets to reveal his naked form, a bright purple bow tied around his half-erect cock.

Billy licked his lips. "Would ye lookit that. Ye brought me a lolly--and my favourite flavour, too." He climbed onto the bed and knelt over Dom.

Dom reached down to stroke Billy's flaccid penis. "You've had too much, mate. 'S not going to happen."

Billy looked down sadly at his bits. "Not with him, no. Fuckin' traitor. I oughta call him Benjamin Franklin."

Dom snorted an involuntary laugh, then gently said, "I think you mean Benedict Arnold, Bill."

"That's him!" Billy lifted his rear into the air and wiggled it. "He's not gonnae co-op'rate tonight. But I think your tadger looks awfully interested in a bit of activity, don't you?"

Dom lifted his hand and caressed Billy's cheek. "It's okay, Bills," he smiled. "We can both wait until tomorrow. Why don't you crawl in and we'll get some sleep, yeah?"

"Nuh-uh." Billy said firmly, shaking his head back and forth. "Woah." He let his head hang for a moment, swaying slightly sideways, and then looked at Dom with a bright smile. "I want my birthday lolly."

"Billy--"

"It's my birthday," he announced loudly. "And if I want my birthday lolly, I’m having it. If ye don't like it, then ye can just go tae sleep and me 'n' your tadger will have our own little party."

Dom tried to control his giggles, but it was the middle of the night and he was tired, and they quickly overtook his feeble resistance. "Okay, Bills, you've talked me into it," he gasped, shaking. "Have at it, then."

"Romantic bastard," Billy grinned, right before he delicately pulled on one end of the ribbon to release the bow.

"You know it, baby." The satin snaking over his skin made Dom draw in a sharp breath, and his cock hardened further. He watched, head tilted down, as Billy shuffled down the bed and dropped his weight between Dom's legs, propping himself on his elbows.

"Any special requests?" Billy looked up at him from under raised eyebrows.

"Do you know ' _Tiny Bubbles_ '?" Dom asked, then arched with an almost painful gasp as Billy engulfed him in the slick moist heat of his mouth and sucked hard.

He released Dom with a smug _pop_. "Cheeky bugger. Just for that, I'm gonnae take m' time. Really give my lolly a good licking."

"I thought it was _your_ birthday, not mine," Dom managed.

"It _is_ my birthday. An' this is just what I wanted. Even wrote it down on my birthday list. Wrote 'I want socks and the Travis DVD and a bottle of Macallan and Dom's tadger tied up with a bow'. I'll show you, if ye like." He swept his tongue up the length of Dom's cock, then swirled the head.

"That's--that's all right," Dom stuttered, eyes sinking closed. "I believe you."

"Good. 'S not nice tae not believe the love of your life, ye know." Billy's tongue fluttered up and down the length of Dom's prick, then dipped below for a quick wetting of his balls.

"Jesus," Dom whispered, then cleared his throat. "Who said you're the love of my life?" One hand clutched the sheets at his side while the other one lightly carded through Billy's short hair.

"You did," Billy said complacently. "Last week on th' phone." He continued his ministrations.

"Right. Seem to recall saying something like that, now. And what did you say to me?"

Billy grinned predatorily. "That you're a fuckin' brilliant lay, I think."

Dom lifted his head. "Billy," he protested.

"All right, all right. Think I said ... think I said my heart belongs tae you. Or some sentimental twaddle like that. What do ye expect, I was sober."

"Now who's being a romantic bast--" Dom nearly swallowed his tongue when Billy nearly swallowed his cock. "Oh god, Bill--feels so good--"

Billy nodded, resting his weight on one elbow so he could finger Dom's balls with his other hand. He stroked across the loose skin, then pressed up against the smooth flat space behind them while his tongue continued to flutter-tease-press Dom's pulsing erection.

"Bloody hell, Bill, you're really good at this when you're drunk, don't stop, please, don't stop--" Dom gasped breathlessly, hips lifting off the mattress.

Billy raised his head, let Dom slide out to grin loosely and say, "I'm not stopping 'til I get tae the cream-filled centre of my tasty lolly."

Dom huffed out a laugh. "Twisted fucker." His smile melted into a moan when Billy took just the head of his cock into his mouth, lapping and sucking in turns. "Nnngh. So good, Billy, feels so fucking good." His thighs began to tremble.

Billy turned his arms inwards to hold down Dom's hips just in time. He took Dom further into his mouth and Dom bucked up, trying to sink himself further into the encompassing wet heat torturing him, stroking him, drawing him out of himself.

"Shit--Billy--" he panted, already writhing, "Gonna come. _Jesus_ , I'm gonna fucking come, Bill you're so good so good yeah right there, right fucking there oh god--oh, oh, _oh fuck_ \--" Dom's head whipped back, the tendons in his neck straining, his face red, and he came hard down Billy's throat.

Billy hummed around Dom's cock, making him buck and thrash with the overwhelming sensation, swallowed the streams of salty thick come, and kneaded circles into the thin flesh over Dom's hipbones as he shook with aftershocks.

Slowly, Dom's body settled down deep into the mattress and he moaned, sated.

Billy leisurely, tenderly lapped at Dom's softening cock, making sure all was clean and caressed and properly attended to, and then he laid his head on Dom's thigh.

"Nnnphmrt," Dom said, eyes closed.

Billy chuckled and rubbed his nose where a stray leg hair was tickling him. "Issat good?"

"Murfblyd."

"I'm glad. Happy birthday tae me."

Dom lifted his head but dropped it again almost immediately as it weighed a metric tonne. "C'mere." One hand feebly flailed at empty air, trying to reach Billy. "Bills. C'mere, y' tit."

Billy crawled up Dom's body, flopping heavily onto his chest.

"Oof. You're heavy." He wrapped his arms around Billy and breathed deeply of his scent.

"Dom. Thanks for the birthday prezzie. Was just what I wanted." Billy hummed, nuzzling Dom's neck and wedging himself against Dom's side. "'Zactly what I wanted. My Dom."

"Mmm." Dom considered reaching up to turn off the light, then gave it up as an impossible task and squinched his eyes shut tight. "Still miffed with me for not ringing to tell you I was coming?"

"'Spose not." Billy's voice was fading. "Wasted a whole five hours, though."

"That's okay," Dom murmured, twining a leg over Billy's. "We'll make up for it tomorrow. And the day after. And the day after. An' the day after ..."

"'Til it's m' birthday again," he mumbled. "Won't get snockered. I'll get drunk on you, instead."

"Romantic lovely bastard. Happy birthday, Bills," Dom breathed with a ghost of a smile, just before sleep claimed them both.


End file.
